Bleach: Winter Love
by Legendaryicon
Summary: Ichigo gets everyone together for the Holidays at Urahara store.Ichigo needs is his love to join him for his Christmas. READ,REVIEW,and ENJOY!
1. THOUGHT

From Author: LEGENDARY ICON

"I love Bleach. With much of that explained. I wanted to make this short story since it's the holiday. I hope you guys enjoy this and review read my other Bleach story named BLEACH: GHOSTS RESSURECTION. Alright then thanks and ENJOY".

CHAPTER 1

THOUGHT

The fresh cold early morning had arose bringing white joy dropping from the clouded sky. Town was blooming with crowds back and forth. People went as they pleased through their calm town. Orihime smiled quickly rushing out of her home. Her warm clothing was colorful in the spirit of Christmas. In her hands she held a basket filled with fresh warm muffins. Rushing down the stairs she noticed a tall thin man waiting. He stared off into the street wondering. She smiled and laughed.

"Ulquiorra, I'm ready" she said aloud

Ulquiorra weared warm clothing his sweater was white and his jeans blue. His scarf was green and was bitted from Orihime as she had given it to him a while ago. Looking back towards her he stared. No smile broke out. His green eyes looked back towards hers.

"Orihime, you look lovely" he said

"Thanks, you look so handsome "she said

"You always have a loveable attitude and you brighten my day" he said extending his right arm out to her

Orihime grabbed ahold of his hand and walked over towards him. They both kissed. Orihime felt happy and never alone. Both walked slowly together down the snowy piled street. Orihime held the basket in her left hand as Ulquiorra helped her and held it in his right hand for her.

"I love this time of the year" she said

"This is also the day of our anniversary as a couple,I believe that's something your people call it "he said

"Yes it is, you have been sure busy" she said smiling up towards his eyes

"Yes I have, Tatsuki insisted continuously for me to remember and Ichigo said something about it bringing a lovely evening" he said

"Tatsuki and Ichigo are good friends, how do you like your time here" she asked

"Not what I had expected when arriving but enjoyable, as long as I am with you and the others I'm happy" said Ulquiorra with no smile still

Orihime stared. Ulquiorra stopped walking as they both did.

"I'll make you smile one way or another "she said

"Orihime don't worry my love" he said trying to make a smile

Orihime smiled back at him and they kept on walking.

"I hope Ichigo makes it back in time for the Christmas party that Mr. Urahara is making" said Orihime

Soul Society was blooming with their own shape of winter snow. Byakuya stared at his latest guest outside his home.

"Ichigo Kurasaki"he said aloud

Byakuya was dressed in his Captain's uniform. Outside his home was dropping snow lightly over all of Soul Society.

"Byakuya, I came by to see Rukia" said Ichigo

Rukia came by and was surprised to see Ichigo

"Hey Ichigo what's going on?" she asked

"I wanted to give this to you its something from everyone back in Kurakura town" he said smiling handing the present over to Rukia

"And this is for you too Byakuya "said Ichigo handing him a gift as well

Byakuya looked into the gift seeing a red bright colored scarf with a picture of Santa smiling.

"Thoughtful, yet call me by my last name" he said staring at Ichigo holding the open present

"Merry Christmas" said Ichigo as he walked away

Rukia smiled and looked into the present seeing a picture of Orihime,Chad,Uryu, Karin , Isshin, Yuzu,Yoruichi,Urahara, Tessai, Kon, and Ichigo all together for a portrait picture near the park.

"Beautiful" said Rukia

"You should go with him" said Byakuya

"What?! Brother I can't I have my-"

"Duties can wait, now go and enjoy yourself spend time with your friends Rukia" said Byakuya as Rukia smiled and hugged him

"Thanks Brother this means a lot" she said

Rangiku smiled and laughed aloud. Rushing back and forth with clothes and much different choices to choose from. She laughed thinking how ridiculous the easy ongoing prices were in the world of the living. Hitsugaya sat outside waiting for Rangiku as he drank slowly his cup of coffee. He stared out into the crowds across the street. His mind was at ease. His vision was blocked. His head was in between her breasts as he dropped his coffee.

"Guess who?!"asked Rangiku

"Rangiku I know it's you" he said

"Captain your no fun at this game" she said

"Rangiku, you're so easily recognizable "he said staring at her

"This is meant to be fun ,Captain remember were on break" she said

"Just because Head captain Yamamoto said to visit the world of the living and get the data that Kisuke has for us doesn't mean-"

"Yes! Shopping and a party!"yelled Rangiku

Uryu waited for Chad outside the store taking in the fresh breath of cold air into his lungs. Chad walked out with 10 was surprised at this.

"Chad you bought one for everyone didn't you?"he asked

"Yes I have 10 more at home" said Chad

"What about you Uryu?"asked Chad

"Well mine were already sent a couple of days ago before hand to Kisuke "said Uryu feeling proud

"Amazon? Best Buy?" asked Chad as they both walked down towards the end of the crossing street

"Amazon, plus they arrive gifted wrapped already, I just hope Kisuke didn't forget" said Uryu

Hueco Mundo was silent and its massive dessert winds pushed the large sands across the land. Through the dusty winds walked Ichigo. As he did he removed his tattered dessert poncho. Looking up towards Las Noches main door. He was amazed how big it was. Yet at the same time he felt it a bit ridiculous.

"Well here goes nothing then" said Ichigo

The doors opened as Ichigo walked was filled throughout the hallways. Ichigo stared forward ready for anything. Yet he didn't think twice as he noticed ahead of him a light gleaming. In his mind he remembered when he came to Las Noches but never through this passage. Ichigo then remembered what Ulquiorra had told him days ago.

Ichigo's flashback Starts of when he and Ulquiorra had a small conversation

"There is a front door you know" said Ulquiorra

"What?! Really?! How come we didn't know about it before?!"asked Ichigo surprised

"You never asked, you just barged straight in" said Ulquiorra

His Flashback ends

Ichigo stared forward and stood facing who he wanted to talk to all this time. His body felt tired and yet nervous at the same time. He knew one wrong move and that would be it for his Christmas this year.

"How are you?"asked Ichigo with a stupid look on his face

"I'm good Ichigo I didn't think you'd actually make it" said Harribel

Harribel the Queen of Hueco Mundo stood up and used Sonido appearing in front of Ichigo

"What brings you here today?" she asked staring at him with her arms crossed

Ichigo took in a deep breath and stared into her eyes.

"Alright I-I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to a Christmas party?" he asked with a goofy face


	2. JOY TO ALL

CHAPTER 2

JOY TO ALL

The Urahara store was covered with snow as Ururu and Jinta along with Tessai worked cleaning and making spare beds inside. Tessai had cleaned out the store and removed out the front part of selling. Making room for their guests and the large Christmas tree that Chad,Ururu,Karin,and Ichigo had picked. Orihime and Ulquiorra had sent they're gifts along with Uryu's through days ahead. Tessai felt great making everything right. Placing dishes and stockings over the fire place all in order. Kisuke was walking side by side with Yoruichi as they returned back to the Urahara's 's right hand was around Kisuke's hand both were in love. Kisuke smiled at her.

"Alright gang, party time's almost here! So let's get dressed and ready to celebrate!" yelled Kisuke

Yoruichi kissed Kisuke on his neck as his eyes made pink heart shapes, she smiled back at him and walked inside.

"Hmm Boss your going to be?!-"

"Oh yes! Busy all night!-"

"What?! No I was going to ask you if you're going to lock up or should I after the party?" asked Tessai

As the day had gone by so did the guest that began Kurosaki was laughing alongside Kisuke talking about the old was talking with Orihime ,Rangiku,and Kon. Kon felt the joy but not only that as he was happy being surrounded by pure 's mouth watered within. He couldn't believe the luck he has gained unlike the others. Ururu and Yuzu watched some cartoons at the children's room.

Ulquiorra,Toshiru, Chad and Uryu were on their side enjoying the evening fire place in front of them. The 4 of them calm yet least talkative.

"How is it going with Orihime Ulquiorra"asked Uryu

"Wonderful"said Ulquiorra staring at Uryu then back at the flames

"She has changed my life"said Ulquiorra

"Great to hear Ulquiorra"said Chad

"Hows your holiday going Toshiru?"asked Chad

"Fine, yet Rangiku takes the opportunity to go on an insane shopping spree" he said with his eyes closed

Rukia had arrived with Renji both smiled at the others as they cheered.

"Hello everyone" said Rukia

"Yeah! Rukia my sweet heart!"yelled Kon as he flew towards her and then was smacked by her

"Hey Rukia you made it, so glad you did "said Kisuke as he stood up and laughed

"Where's Ichigo? "she asked

"My brother went off trying to get a girl's name or something I forget "said Karin looking back at Rukia

Renji joined the other guys. Ulquiorra lifted his cup in greeting. Toshiru ,Chad and Uryu did the same.

Ichigo walked through he door and smiled forward seeing the others.

"Hey guys!"he said

His dad ran towards him.

"YOUR! LATE!ICHIGO!"he yelled with his leg extended in midair ready to kick Ichigo

Ichigo punched his dad straight .His dad dropped and smiled on the ground.

"Nice….counter son" he said dizzy and slightly bleeding from his nose

"Dad! Everyone I brought someone" said Ichigo as Harribel walked in

Isshin jumped back up to his feet stared at Harribel then at Ichigo with a serious look with blood dripping from his nose.

"WHAT!? WOW ! I'M ISSHIN KUROSAKI, ICHIGO'S DAD I'M PLEASED TO MEET YOU"he said crying in tears infront of her as they shook hands

"MY SON! YOUR NOT GAY! THANK GOD! AFTER ALL THOSE OTHER TIMES THAT I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER MAN UP FOR ANYTHING!"yelled Isshin crying

"Oh god?!"said Karin looking away

The night came as everyone was together for the holiday enjoying their sweet time together. Orihime had fallen asleep on Ulquiorra's right shoulder. She snoozed calmly. Ulquiorra grabbed a blanket and covered her with it. Orihime smiled in her sleep. She felt tired from dancing with Ulquiorra. Orihime mumbled in her sleep. Ulquiorra smiled as he stared at her and looked up to the ceiling.

"You did Orihime, you made my day" he said

Kisuke walked out of his room in his pajamas and quickly wet silently went to the kitchen and grabbed ahold of a bottle. Looking back at Orihime and Ulquiorra he nodded.

"Goodnight Ulquiorra, make sure to sleep comfortable" said Kisuke

"Thanks you too "he said

"Oh I will" said Kisuke smiling widely towards him and shaking the Bradley bottle side to side

"Kisuke?! I'm ready?!"said aloud Yoruichi

Kisuke smiled widely and hurried off into the bedroom. Locking the door. Ulquiorra smiled at the sound. Others had gone off to sleep in their in the living room with Ulquiorra and had gone outside to the roof. He had his warm cup of coffee on the roof listening to the soft sound of the cold night. He enjoyed this.

Clothes were scattered as Ichigo breathed in calmly relaxing. He smiled. His eyes focused on the ceiling. He couldn't believe what his day had been. Like most would say "Magical".Harribel was resting on his blankets covered there naked bodies. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you Ichigo "she said

"I love you Harribel, I'm so happy you said Yes to me "he said

"I'm happy you remembered about me "she said to him

"I would never forget you my love" he said

"Merry Christmas" they said to each other as they went to sleep

From Author: Legendary Icon

"Hope you guys enjoyed this , merry Christmas to all"

"REVIEW and let me know what you guys think"

Bleach: Winter Love


End file.
